The prior art contains internal safety devices for guns as most firearms made in the last 25 years have included. This invention relates to external safety devices for guns, which provide positive visual evidence that the gun is secured, giving a gun owner some confidence in the security of the gun.
One of the primary problems with gun safety devices is that if they are internal it is difficult to view the gun and determine whether it is loaded, unloaded and on safety or off safety, except upon close inspection.
The prior art includes certain trigger guard locks which are locks that are engaged via key means and are placed in the interstice between the front of the trigger guard and the trigger so that a finger cannot be placed into the trigger in order to actuate it. This sort of trigger guard lock provides the visual safety superior to the internal safety mechanisms, however, since it is actuated by a key it defeats the home safety purposes of a firearm because unless the homeowner and firearm operator has the key at hand, the gun would be unavailable to protect the homeowner and his family or property.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by combining a external safety device which gives clear visual indication that the safety is in place and provides a positive lock which is resistant to childrens removing the lock and being able to fire the weapon and foremost provides a quick release method so that the gun would be available for home protection in exigent circumstances.